The Lady in Waiting
by Anthony Flea John Chad
Summary: Set before and after the Ring story. One of Arwen's Ladies in Wating falls in love with the Prince of Mirkwood. But what happens when he goes away?
1. Introductions

'I am interested in themes about friendship and self-sacrifice. This is a story of survival and courage, about a touching last stand that paved the way for the ascent of humankind.'- Peter Jackson on The Lord of the Rings.  
  
As the sound galloping hooves meets you ears, you turn just in time to have your hair swept over your face, and see a tall rider with long, blonde hair streaming behind him. Oh, how you wish you could leave the walls of Rivendell, to ride to places like Lothlorien, or Mirkwood. You have stayed in Eastern Eriador all your life. The most far away view you have seen is the Misty Mountains, and you have painted them a thousand times.  
  
You continue to collect the fresh flowers of the niphredil. Messengers had often brought back cuttings from Lothlorien, and the pale, white flowers now bloomed around the entrance to Lord Elrond's house. Just as you finish a bouquet for Lady Arwen's Chamber, the head maid calls for a maid.  
  
As you glide up the stairs to the grand hall, a servant appears at the door and points you in the direction of the courtyard. You nod and smile, before stepping through the tall, carved archway. You pause for a moment in the middle, staring at the stone flowers and vines.  
  
You continue to walk into the courtyard, only to see the same tall rider with long hair, and again, the back of him. Your friend, Nympheria, taps your shoulder from behind.  
  
"His name is Legolas, son of King Thranduil, of the woodland realm! Can you believe it? A Prince! From Mirkwood too, you see his bow? And those arrows, so skilful!"  
  
You smile at her nervousness for she has made it clear he is good looking by her rosy cheeks, but you have yet to see for yourself. The head maid, who is welcoming the prince, calls for a maid once again and you scurry over, leaving Nympheria to drool.  
  
"I trust Nympheria has filled you in on our new guest?" says Madame Lithinae (the head maid).  
  
"Yes. Welcome to Rivendell...your highness," you say, bowing to the royal in front of you. When you return to a standing position, you think you are going to faint. In front of you, is the most beautiful creature you have ever seen in you entire life (which is a long time, as you are an elf).  
  
A pair of sparkling turquoise eyes is staring into yours. Like the flowing river at night, they glowed with an un-earthly radiance. You followed the path down, over beautiful high cheekbones, to pale pinkish lips, succulent and full. Snapping you out of your trance, he spoke,  
  
"Niphredil,"  
  
It is one word, but it is enough to make you hyperventilate. You look down at the flowers in your hand and blush.  
  
"Would it be at all possible if I could have some in my chamber?" he asks, his eyes searching your face.  
  
"Of course your highness," says Madame Lithinae, "She will bring some up to your chamber after supper. Now, if you will be so kind as to follow me, I will show you to your room"  
  
They walk to the other side of the courtyard, and just as he is about to disappear, you are sure he turns and looks at you.  
  
You stand underneath the sun, the breeze whipping your face. Once again, you look at the flowers in your hands and realise you should put them in water.  
  
Holding your long white dress above your knees, you tip toe up the stairs and stop at the door. You can hear voices inside, a man and...... Nympheria? You put your ear close to the door and listen.  
  
"My dear, it had been a long time since I last saw your beautiful face,"  
  
"Oh, stop, someone might hear us!" you hear Nympheria whisper through giggles.  
  
"I don't care. I want the whole world to know about us, for I am in love with you, and that is the most precious thing in the world," the man says. Nympheria gives a small gasp, and the sounds of kissing slowly die away. Once you have made sure the coast is clear, you creep across the hall towards the staircase.  
  
Your mind is racing with all sorts of thoughts when you find yourself outside Lady Arwen's bedchamber. A small knock on the door lets you know there is no one in there. Used to the beautiful surroundings, you take no time to look at the beautiful carved flowers on the ceiling, or the silk, pale drapes on the four-poster bed.  
  
You place the flowers in a tall, glass vase and fill it with water from a jug. The flowers will last a long time, for the water in Rivendell is full of Mother Nature's care. As you turn to leave, you notice parchment lying on the bed. Being a maid, it is your instinct to clear it away.  
  
As you pick up the many sheets of paper, one falls on to the floor. Putting the others on a shelf, you retrieve the missing bit and notice it is some form of diary, dated from this morning:  
  
October 24th, 09:00am  
  
Today, my lord came, for my father has called a meeting. It is my wish to marry him, but my father is against it. For he is a mortal man, and will die when old (or even before?) My dilemma is such a hard one. I am in love, and I will sacrifice everything for it. For when he is old and gone, I will still remember the day we first met, and be happy. I have made my choice, and tomorrow night, I will make it once again. Also, today my friend Prince Legolas arrived. It has been a while since we last met, and he has grown into the man I knew he would be one day. I must leave now, for it is time for luncheon. I will return later, but in the same position I am in now.  
  
You never realised how unhappy Lady Arwen really was. She was always quiet, and spent a lot of time in the gardens, but seemed content with her life. You wonder who this Lord is, and if he felt the same.  
  
A short bell rings and you remember that you were supposed to tend to the new arrivals. Their ears where pointed, so they could be related to elves somehow. You haven't seen their faces yet, and you are curious about what they look like.  
  
You are to tend to the sick one, who is in his bed after something stabbed him. Tales have been floating about, but you are still unsure about what really happened at the watchtower.  
  
Lady Arwen brought him on her horse, and he was in a bad state. You go into the breezy hallway in which his room lays and knock on the door.  
  
"Hello?" asked a polite voice from inside the room.  
  
"I have come to change your bandages," you say, stepping into the sun drenched guest room.  
  
Sitting up in bed, is a beautiful, curly haired man. He has bright, young blue eyes and a wide, sweet smile.  
  
"If you would be so kind as to inform me of your name?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, it's *your name*," you say, taking a bundle of clean white bandages off the shelf next to the door.  
  
"Could you remove your tunic so I can take off the old bandages? Don't worry, I'm a healer," you add, to make him less nervous. He undoes the laces on his blouse and slides it off his shoulder, revealing smooth, milky white skin covered with a stained cloth. You swallow and walk over. You notice a silver chain around his neck with a gold ring on it. He notices you staring and self-consciously touches it. As you start to peel off the dirty bandage, he winces and his hands move.  
  
"Sorry," you say quickly, stopping to let him prepare himself. He smiles and you continue to reveal what looks like I big purple/black hole in his shoulder. You gasp,  
  
"What did this?" you ask, unable to hide your curiosity.  
  
"A Black Rider," he replies, his eyes not leaving yours. You nod and continue to wrap the new bandage around the smooth skin on his shoulder. "How long will it be before I need a fresh bandage?" he asks, watching your hands weave the fabric.  
  
"Around a day, maybe two," you say, pouring special healing oil onto the bandage and rubbing it in gently. For a second he closes his eyes and he looks so peaceful.  
  
"Will I see you at dinner?" he asks.  
  
"I will be serving, yes. And I have been told to inform you there will be festivities tonight after the feast. I suggest you get some sleep so you will have lots of energy" you advise, taking the old bandage from the bedside table and starting to walk towards the door.  
  
"Will... will you be at the festivities?" he asks, almost shyly.  
  
"As one of the Lady Arwen's ladies in waiting, yes. Now, get some sleep," you say, smiling as you shut the door. You quickly dispose of the bandage and start to walk down the corridor. Also heading down the corridor is a tall mortal man walking along to the kitchens. You follow him, as you are due there to start cooking the feast.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" you ask loudly as he pauses at the entrance to the kitchen.  
  
"Ah yes, I was wondering if you could help me find...Nympheria?" he says, shifting his mid-length hair out of his eyes.  
  
"I will get her for you," you say, brushing past him and opening the door. Walking into the kitchen, you see several other servants, mostly male, preparing giant hams and making fancy deserts. Over in a corner, Nympheria is making loaf of lembas bread. You walk over,  
  
"Nympheria, a man wishes to speak to you," you say quietly.  
  
"Is there? Tell him I'll be out in 2 minutes," she says, franticly washing her hands and sorting her hair. By know you have realised this is the man you heard talking earlier. "Does he have longish auburn hair and blue eyes?"  
  
"Yes," you reply, watching her brush flour off her apron.  
  
"Oh my Valar! I look awful!" she exclaims, running around and removing the now clean apron.  
  
"Who is he?" you ask, walking forward and brushing your fingers through her perfect brown hair.  
  
"Swear on the Valar you wont tell Master Elrond?" she says, turning around and leading you into the corner again. You nod and continue to listen.  
  
"His name is Boromir. He is the Eldest son of Denethor, the steward of Gondor. He has come from Minas Tirith, for the meeting. It has been a long time since he was last here...... Oh, I missed him so much!"  
  
"Nympheria, you know it is against the rules......"  
  
"Shhh! Who is going to know? Unless you...... no. You are my friend, I can trust you with my life." She kisses your forehead and whispers a thank-you. Before you know it you are left with an unfinished loaf while she runs away with her new lover.  
  
Soon, the giant hams have been roasted, and there is a sweet smell of honey beer drifting from the cellar. It is your time to prepare the hall, so you and a couple of servants go into the beautifully decorated room. Your voice echoes under the high ceiling as you ask Madame Lithinae what you need to do.  
  
"Right, I need white drapes over the high table, then set the cutlery, use the best glasses for the wine," she orders, running away to supervise a giant bouquet.  
  
Throwing the giant cloth over the long table (along with the help of several other maids) you feel the small breeze brush your face.  
  
Shining, silver cutlery is neatly set and the crystal glasses are brought out for one last polish. Soon, the bright sun is fading and darkness begins to settle over Rivendell. The hall looks amazing, the silver cloth draping from the walls, all the tables sparkling. Finally, you can leave and bathe, only to dress and head to the Lady Arwen's room.  
  
You can't wait for the festivities, and secretly, after. You have to deliver the flowers to the Prince's chamber and you are so excited. You wash the day's grime away, after placing your long daywear white dress into the wash-basket. Scrubbing your hair with soap, you ponder on what to wear.  
  
You have a long, slightly flared lilac dress that flatters you chest and makes you look taller, but then you have a deep, midnight blue dress with long flared sleeves, and a slightly puffed out petticoat that flatters everything. Deciding on the blue dress, you get out of the tub and wrap a soft towel around your body, stepping into the main room of your servant's quarters. Looking out of the balcony slightly, the cool breeze touches your skin lightly and you smile. Your quarter is 2nd from the end of the long corridor, and if you look to your right, you have a view of one of the occupied guest room's balcony.  
  
Thinking no one can see you; you step out in your towel and let the night air dry your hair and shoulders. Hearing a noise, you shrink into the shadows beside a tall rose bush. Seeing a shadow appear near the guest balcony, you pull the towel tighter around you and gasp lightly as none other than the Prince walks out into the night-with his top half bare! You stare at his tight muscles-no doubt caused by training to be a warrior. Although he looks strong, his hands are beautiful and his fingers slender. He puts one hand on his collarbone and slides it down his shoulder to see if his skin is cold. You breathe a sweet sigh of ecstasy and he stops, looking up straight into your direction.  
  
'Damn!' you remember, the elves of Mirkwood had keen and clear eyesight, and he could no doubt see you behind the red roses.  
  
"Who's there?" he asks, his voice soft and curious. You cough lightly and step out from behind the bush, making sure the towel covers you. A look of relief passes over his face and he smiles, a small, crinkly smile.  
  
"My Lord, I am sorry, I will leave you to be alone" you stammer, averting your gaze.  
  
"By Valar no! This is as much your space as it is mine!" he says, trying to catch your gaze. He walks to the edge of his balcony and looks up. "The stars are bright tonight, which means the feast and festivities should be much enjoyed," he looks back down and catches your eye. You stare at each other for a long time, before you realise you only have a short time before you have to accompany the Lady Arwen to the feast.  
  
"My Lord, I would love to stay and talk until sunrise, but I fear I will be late for the Lady, so if you will be so kind as to excuse me, I will continue to prepare for tonight's feast and festivities,"  
  
"But of course, forgive me," he says, slightly bowing and turning to leave. Just before he disappears inside, he turns to you, "I think you look gorgeous now," and with that, he walks into his chamber. You stand on your balcony, your breath caught in your throat. The prince of Mirkwood just flirted with YOU! You let out a squeal of excitement and rush into your quarters, ripping off the towel and pulling your dress on (by the way, you may think it is weird, but the guys didn't wear underwear then, so neither do you. But the dress is long enough to drape across the floor, so don't worry. This will come in use later......)  
  
You hair is now dry, and you pull it up, letting loose curls drape over your face. You fasten a clip into the messy bun on the back of your hair and stare into the mirror, satisfied with your appearance. (Ok, you DO have long perfectly curly hair, and you ARE beautiful)  
  
Walking out into the corridor you head for the Lady's room. Knocking on the door you hear a small mutter and enter. Looking stunning and beautiful as always, Arwen is standing in the middle of her room, running a comb through her hair.  
  
"Oh, *your name* thank Valar you are here, can you tie my dress up at the back?"  
  
You walk around her and start to lace up the ribbons. She is wearing a pure white silk dress-with a low-neck line. This must be for that Lord she is meeting tonight. Once you have finished, you take her arm and lead her to the hall. Tonight is your chance to shine as Arwen's lady in waiting and you smile inside as you enter the hall-which is quite full with guests. You head up to the top table and lead the Lady to her seat. Sitting next to her you survey the hall. Nympheria's lover is talking with his fellow men and there is a crowd of dwarves in the farthest corner.  
  
A bell rings, signalling for the guests to take their seats. You cough and look down at your lap. Turning to your left you see Arwen talking to a handsome man next to her. You smile and look back down at your lap.  
  
"May I sit here?" a familiar voice asks. You look up to your right and meet his eyes.  
  
"Of course, your highness," you say to Prince Legolas, feeling yourself turn bright red once again. He sits down next to you and his hand brushes against your leg as he pulls his chair in. A shiver runs up your spine and you tense up. Out of the corner of your eye you see him smile. Did he do that on purpose?  
  
There is a silence as Lord Elrond stands up.  
  
"My friends," he booms, "I am glad to have you with me tonight. I hope the festivities will be enjoyed immensely and everyone will meet someone new, enjoy the feast," he finishes. Noise irrupted again as the food was brought into the hall.  
  
"How long have you been in Rivendell?" he asks, turning to you. Coughing because you had started on a bread roll, you cover your mouth.  
  
"I have been here," cough, "all my life,"  
  
"Have you ever been outside the walls?"  
  
"Never. I would love too though. It's like a dream though, it won't happen," you reply, turning to him and smiling. He smiles back,  
  
"How can you be sure dreams don't come true?" he whispers in your ear, sending shock waves down you tense body. He returns to his meal and you stare at your plate blushing. Could the prince of Mirkwood really be this kinky? You giggle and help yourself to a delicate amount of vegetables.  
  
"*Your name*, could you please pass me the yams?" asks Lady Arwen, indicating them on the other side of Legolas. He reaches over you and hands them to her. Taking them she thanks him, and he retrieves his hand, brushing it on your arm for a brief second. This time, he sees you tense and a short laugh escapes his lips. You realise what he is laughing about and you let your hair cover your face.  
  
Sensing your embarrassment he stops and you feel a reassuring hand touch your knee. Looking up at Legolas he smiles and leans towards you,  
  
"Don't forget to bring me flowers," he whispers in your ear.  
  
~*~  
  
Right. This is the first chapter. I think you know the reason this story is rated 'R', so if you review, I'll love you forever and continue to write the story. It's my holidays at the moment and I'll have lots of time to sit here in my chair and write for all you lovely people. So click on the little purple box and await an update! Nikee the Lady of the Wood xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	2. Dancing

Replies to reviews are at the bottom!  
  
Recap: "Don't forget to bring me flowers," he whispers in your ear.  
  
~*~  
  
You sit in silence until the dinner ends, pondering on what you would do tonight. Would you walk in and start to talk, or would you stay silent until he starts a conversation. Or would you run over, drop the flowers and kiss him there and then? The music starts, and you escort the Lady to her chair at the other side of the hall. You can't believe it when he sits next to you-again.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" he asks. You turn the Arwen, but she is already on the dance floor with the man you assumed was her lord. You turn back to the prince and nod slightly. He grins a very cheeky grin and takes your hand gently, leading you onto the dance floor. His hands are soft, flawless, and his long fingers clasp around yours as you start to dance to the elegant music.  
  
The night carries on, and you find yourself getting more and more uncomfortable in your dress, as it is rather tight, and the corset doesn't help. After 2 hours or so of dancing, the beer was brought out and the elves were getting merry, dancing old jigs and laughing. You sat down with the prince as you where both tired out from doing the jig.  
  
"Phew, I'm going to sleep tonight," you exclaim, laughing and turning to the prince. He looks straight into your eyes and leans forward, kissing your cheek with his perfect lips. That shudder runs up and down your spine again and you pull him back for a passionate kiss. When you separate, he breathes a sweet sigh. He smiles he cheeky smile and says,  
  
"I'm not sure about that," and before you know it, he has disappeared into the crowd.  
  
You search the hall, looking for him, before something touches your arm. You turn to see the Lady Arwen and she speaks, "*Your name*, I'm afraid the night is late and I still have things to do. Will you mind very much if we retire?"  
  
"Of course not, milady, I will escort you back to your room," Taking one last glance back at the hall, you take Arwen's arm and lead her towards the corridor of chambers. You wish you could have stayed at the festivities, but being a lady in waiting is your job, and so you had to leave. Arwen reaches her room, and she thanks you before you hand her over to her maid. Your job for the night was finished.  
  
Or so you thought...  
  
~*~  
  
Right, please review if you want me to continue, as I need some inspiration for the next scene if you know what I mean... Nikee the Lady of the Wood Xxxxxxxxxxxxx Here are the thank-you things.  
  
Lady Vendea: hopefully this wasn't too long!  
  
Seansbeanie: Why thank you, lets hope it carries on this way!  
  
Moxie: Wow, what a great review! Thanks.  
  
Serene Ice Mage: Yea, I love him too! I know, flowers, very romantic...  
  
Helen: I know. The kinkiest elf ever! Thanks  
  
Princessaudra: Still sitting?  
  
Crystalmoonprincess: I hope you haven't burst yet. More to come!  
  
Anonymous: Thanks, great encouragement, teehee!  
  
Shadow fox2: Here you go! 


	3. The Garden

I replaced the txt in this chapter; the story has now changed, thanks for all the support.  
  
Recap: Your job for the night was finished.  
  
Or so you thought...  
  
~*~  
  
You trudge back to your room and collapse on the bed. Pulling your hair out and letting it fall around your shoulders, you sigh. Just as you have unlaced your dress and removed the top half, there is a tiny noise. You turn to see a single white rose lying on the floor of your balcony. Pushing the dress up to your shoulders so it covers you, you walk out and pick it up. There is a soft breathy noise and you look up to see the Prince staring at you (and your loose top, if you know what I mean......) You blush a deep shade of red and stand up, flattening your hand over the low neckline of your loose dress.  
  
"For you," he indicates the rose. You look down at it and see a thorn has pricked your delicate finger. He notices what you are looking at and reaches over to your balcony.  
  
"Here, let me see,"  
  
You let him take your hand and he examines it, touching your fingers feather-lightly. Slowly, he raises your finger to his mouth, and gently licks it, removing the small bead of blood, and causing you to almost collapse, for your knees have given way. Letting go of your hand, he smiles slightly and you take in a sharp breath before returning it to your side.  
  
"Where are my flowers?" he asks, raising a perfect eyebrow.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, my Lord, I will go out into the garden now and get them for your......chamber," you manage to stutter. Why is he having this effect on you?  
  
"Then I will come with you. I enjoy moonlit walks," he replies, eyeing you up and down. You nod and go back into your room. You have just enough time to put on some silk slippers, before he knocks on your door. You make sure your hair is ok, before opening the door and accepting his arm.  
  
You walk along the corridor, and out the door into the entrance hall. "Sir, you realise I could get in an awful lot of trouble for this," you say, turning to him.  
  
"That's what makes it fun," he says, smiling. You look down and realise your dress is still undone, revealing your corset. You are also still holding the rose. You both walk out into the cool night air and down the steps towards the garden.  
  
"Sir, there are niphredil here, at the entrance," you say, still holding onto his arm but holding back.  
  
"Yes, but the ones in the garden are more beautiful. Almost as beautiful as......" he trailed off and looked at you. You blush and nod, following him into the garden. At night it comes alive. There where tiny fairies playing in amongst to daisies and there was a calming silver effect coming from the full moon. He leads you over to a bench and you both sit. For a moment you forget why you are here. You turn to him and find him staring at you. You turn away and stand up, walking over to a small patch of niphredil. Bending over, you remember your dress and stand up.  
  
"Would you mind lacing up my dress?" you ask him. Quickly, he stands up and walks over to you. You can feel him doing something with the laces, so you continue to stand still, feeling his warm breath on your neck. Just as you relax, he spins you around, so that you are facing him and he is holding onto your shoulders. Slowly, he pushes your dress off your shoulders, revealing your skin. He leans forward and lightly kisses one shoulder, moving up towards your ear where he whispers huskily,  
  
"May I go further?"  
  
You tremble as you nod and he slides your sleeves off, pulling down your top half so it falls down over your skirt. You stand in the moonlight and he steps back, staring at you in your corset. He searches your face for permission and you turn around, waiting for him to unhook the damned thing. As soon as he had, you span around and grabbed him, pulling you both together and starting a passionate kiss. His hands found their way to your hair and he stroked it, before travelling down your back, and grabbing hold of your ass. Breaking for breath, he speaks,  
  
"Wow, you're so beautiful,"  
  
You smile and he leans around to kiss your neck. While he does, you undo his breeches, and giggling when he bites you softly. His breeches fall to the ground and you kiss him once again. His tongue enters your mouth, making you feel like you are in heaven. He tastes so good! He grabs hold of your ass and you squeal into his mouth as he lifts you up. Walking forward, he gently pushes your back against a tree. But one thing hits your mind.  
  
"Stop!" you mange to gasp into his mouth. He pulls back and looks at you, his eyebrow raised and a coy smile on his mouth. You turn away and hide your embarrassment.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asks, nibbling the tip of your ear.  
  
"It's all moving too fast! You don't even know my name!" you say, turning back to him.  
  
"Well, you could help me on that one," he replies, massaging your breast in his warm hand. You sigh and push his hand away.  
  
"My name is *your name*," you say, looking up at the palace, "And we are so lucky no one can see us here!" He smiled and leaned in to kiss you. Brushing against your ear he says,  
  
"Your name is like honey on my lips,"  
  
"Your highness,"  
  
"Please, * your name*, call me Legolas," he says, still holding onto you.  
  
"Legolas, I don't know what I'll see you again. I......"  
  
"Shhh, I promise you I will be back. I don't know when, but I just know. Now, can we use the time we have together?"  
  
"O......Ok," you stutter, as he starts to lick your ear, moving down to your neck. You try to move your dress out of the way, but the skirt is so damn long! Gently, he puts you down, seeing your dilemma.  
  
"Here, let me help you," he says, pulling you away from the tree and holding your dress at the waist. In two seconds, he rips it off your body, leaving you totally naked. You stare in awe as he takes off his tunic, revealing silver shining skin and a gorgeous body.  
  
"Wow" you breath quietly. He smirks a dangerous smirk, and your knees give way. You meet a soft landing and turn to see him holding you. He lifts you up and carries you over to the bench, where he lies you down. Standing above you, you can see his erection clearly. You had never seen a penis before, let alone an erection. You had only ever read about sex in the library, curious about what Nympheria was talking about when she came back from the broom cupboard after hooking up with a servant. He smiles at what you are looking at.  
  
"Like what you see?" he says, holding onto the other side of the bench and leaning over you.  
  
"Oh god yes," you manage to say. He laughs and puts his hands on your knees. (By the way, the bench is really wide ok?) Then he quickly pushes them apart, causing you to gasp lightly. He walks around to the other end of the bench, and climbs up beside you.  
  
"Lean back. I promise you will enjoy this," he whispers, running a log finger down your body, all the way down to the secret triangle of hair between your legs. Slowly, he leans over and kisses you, and at the same time slides a finger down over your sex. You moan into his mouth and grab hold of his ass. He starts to insert a finger into you but stops, leaning back and staring into your eyes.  
  
"You're a virgin?" he asks. You nod shyly and look back into his crystal blue eyes.  
  
You giggle as he pushes first one finger, then two into your opening.  
  
"God, your so tight!" he exclaims. You arch your back in ecstasy as he hits your spot.  
  
"Sorry!" you exclaim, bringing your hand up to is smirking face.  
  
"It's ok. Next time, I'll make it last," he says. Slowly, he parts your legs further and moves in between them, positioning himself over you.  
  
"Permission, milady?" he asks. You answer by kissing him. He moves himself into you and you gasp at his size. Slowly, he pushes further and further, until you feel a small amount of pain down below and let out a strangled cry.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asks, searching your face.  
  
"Yes, I'm...... its ok," you reply, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He starts to thrust again, deeper and deeper into you. You cry out for something. What is it? You need something, for him to do something. Soon, you are shouting wildly, begging him to do this thing, when suddenly, an explosion happen inside of you and you scream his name, your body collapsing underneath him. At the same moment, he gasps loudly and tenses up, before rolling off you to avoid crushing your weak body.  
  
After 10 minutes of getting your breath back, you turn to the handsome elf next to you. You can't believe you just had sex with him. He smiles and kisses your fore head, before getting up and putting on his clothes.  
  
"I better head back, so we aren't seen with each other. I hope you will remember tonight, and I will see you tomorrow. Oh," he bends over and picks some flowers, "Thanks for the flowers,"  
  
He turns and leaves, leaving you naked on the bench, a large smiles on your face.  
  
~*~  
  
I replaced the txt in this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Thank-you things:  
  
Shadow Fox2: wow, so much encouragement. I hope you like the change.  
  
Moxie: I know! And he still doesn't have his flowers!  
  
Serene Ice Mage: I'm sorry bout the short updates, but I'm updating every day, so hopefully this is ok. I'll be getting longer chapters soon though! Thanks, your review is appreciated so much. The chapters will be getting longer though!  
  
Myri78: Here you go!  
  
Zirconiatheblue: Thank you! Its great to know someone likes my work  
  
YugiYamiKim: Thanks  
  
Legolas dude: ok, I think I sorted out the love thing, I thought it was weird too. But I'm sorry for the sex, its just, it ties in with the story later. And I will write a story where he is calm, controlled and nice.  
  
Lady Vendea: I enjoy it too!  
  
Helen: Your one step in front of everyone else. Well done!  
  
Lintered: I hope you don't mind the change.  
  
Kittynip9: It was your review that inspired me. Thanks.  
  
Maryann Amelia: I know, but it will change...... 


	4. Journey

Recap: "Thanks for the flowers,"  
  
He turns and leaves, leaving you naked on the bench, a large smile on your face.  
  
You stand on the balcony, in your white day dress once again. The soft wind brushes your face-an echo of his hands. You sigh and look over to his balcony. There is a noise from inside, but he doesn't emerge. You decide to head to Madame Lithinae's quarters to see what your duty is today.  
  
"All the servants and maids have a day off. There is a meeting going on in the main house, and Lord Elrond wishes it that no one is around. You however, are a Lady in waiting, so you will accompany Lady Arwen for a walk, before changing the guest's bandage once the meeting is over,"  
  
"Thank you Madame" you say, backing out the door and walking to Arwen's chamber. You wait until her maid walks out before knocking.  
  
"Your name? I am ready for my walk, I will be out in a second," calls the Lady. You hear a rustle of paper and she steps out, locking her door with the silver key. You offer her your arm and you walk the same path that you and the Prince walked last night.  
  
There are no fairies playing in the flowers, but there is a dewy mist lying over the grass.  
  
"Such a fresh morning," says Arwen quietly. You nod and turn to see a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Milady, may I ask what is wrong?" you say cautiously.  
  
"You may have seen me talking with a fine gentleman at dinner last night, yes?"  
  
"Yes," you reply.  
  
"His name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Chief of the Dúnedain. He is the last remnant in the North of the race of men. He is the descendant of Isildur of Gondor. My father has raised him since he was but a boy, but he left and became a Ranger of the Wandering northern men. But as I said, he is a mortal man. He will die, and I will live on in mourning. We love one another, and it is our wish to be married," she finishes, turning to you, her teary eyes searching for comfort.  
  
You lean over and hug her, letting her head drop on your shoulder.  
  
"Your name, you have been such a good friend to me. I only hope our friendship will grow more in the times to come," Arwen's tears soak through your white dress, her perfect skin tear-streaked and troubled. She lifted her head and stared into your eyes. "Why do you look like that? What is the matter?" she asks politely. You shake your head and smile, but secretly inside you are grinning at the white mark on the bench you are sitting on. You talk with the lady about several things, being very cautious when the subject of the guests was brought up. You changed the subject to the weather, clearly trying to avoid anything to do with Legolas. His face was in your mind, right when he had tensed up, lying right here.......  
  
"Your name? Hello?" she shakes your shoulders, causing you to blush, "You look awfully peaky, would you like to return inside? I don't mind about our walk, I would rather be there for......him," she drifts off, leaving you on the bench. You get up, purposely not looking back and you head towards the injured man with the beautiful eye's chamber.  
  
When you get there, you know he isn't there. You walk straight in and proceed top arrange the new medical equipment on the side table, waiting for his return. You sit on the bed, breathing in the musky smell from the sheets. You are so tired, all night you had been up thinking and smiling to yourself. Slowly, you lean back, until you hit the soft feathery bed. Your eyelids close, and you drift into unconsciousness.  
  
There is a soft groan near you, and you squint your eyes against the sun reaching through the window. Turning away, you see a silhouette struggling with something. You quickly get up and walk over to the small person, turning them round. You then realise it is the wounded man. You are slightly startled at his height, but none the less, take the bandage off him, his cheeks turning red.  
  
"I'm sorry, you looked so peaceful, like an angel, I really didn't want to wake you,"  
  
"It's fine, honest, Mr......,"  
  
"Baggins, Frodo Baggins," says the small man, "In case you are wondering, I am a hobbit, a shire-person. You where probably shocked," he smiles a timid grin. You smile back and motion to the bed. This time, he pulls the shirt off his shoulder without you asking, and you proceed to remove the dirty bandage. He talks while you work.  
  
"Did you enjoy last night?" he asks.  
  
"What?!" you say, panicking.  
  
"The feast, the festivities. Did you enjoy them?"  
  
"Oh! Yes, very much. Great music," you mutter, going back to the wound, your face burning. He hisses through his teeth again, and you apologise. Finishing the job once again, you quickly leave, running to your room and straight out to the balcony. Whispering his name, you grew impatient, as he wouldn't answer. Speaking, shouting, you said,  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
There is a frantic tumble from his room and he emerges with a towel around his lower half. You raise an eyebrow and smile.  
  
"Did I interrupt you?"  
  
"I was just having a bath," he replies shortly; leaning over his railing, close enough to......  
  
Your hands are on his face, your lips crushed against his, tasting him, exploring him. He breaks away to breath, and you continue to hold onto his amazing face.  
  
"Good afternoon" he smiles politely, leaning in again to kiss you. You pull back, letting go of his face.  
  
"What was the meeting about?" you ask, knowing it is none of your business.  
  
"Oh, do we have to talk about this now?" he says impatiently, a guilty look on his face.  
  
"Last night, you told me you would be back. What does that mean?"  
  
"I meant I would be back to see you today, like now"  
  
"Don't hide anything from me," you say, boring into his eyes. He turns away and starts to touch the roses on his balcony.  
  
"I may have to leave-for a long time. Maybe a year, I don't know."  
  
You look down at the ground below you, your eyes wide and unblinking. He reaches over and cups your face.  
  
"I will miss you," you say, tears welling up in your eyes.  
  
"And I you, my sweet," he says, removing his hand and kissing the corner of your mouth.  
  
"When are you leaving?" you say, trying to sound normal.  
  
"Tomorrow,"  
  
I know it is short, but I promise the next chappie will be good. Thank you all for your patient waiting! I'm so happy about all these reviews, you know I love you all!  
  
CrystalMoonPrincess: Well, I'm so glad, I'm honoured you think this of my story. Thank you.  
  
LOTRobsessor: Thank you, but it's hard to update at the moment. Here it is though!  
  
rogue mystique: I KNOW! You are worthy! YES! Legolas likes YOU! Teehee  
  
Railynn: You how much I adore your work- Thank you so much. And I will come to you for advice, thank you for the offer.  
  
Kittynip9: Its cool. I forgive you teehee. I'm so glad you like my story, and I'll try to keep up the standards. 


	5. Goodbye kiss?

Right. I have had a review that I simply cannot ignore. It was from a boy (Legolas, thank you) and I realised that my story should also be for the opposite sex too. So this is why I am going to give the main character (formally you) a name, but I hope you still enjoy my story. Please don't hurt me......Her name will be Nienna Pallanén  
  
Recap: "When are you leaving?" you say, trying to sound normal.  
  
"Tomorrow,"  
  
Nienna walked back into her room, trying not to let the tears fall so fast. He had arranged to meet her after supper on the bench in the garden.  
  
"Why do you have to leave me, just as I start to have a life?" She shouted at the wall separating her and the man she loved. Loved? Why was this word suddenly used? Did she love him?  
  
Nienna walked around in a small circle, pondering on those questions. There was lust, there was desire, and there was a sense of peace and safety she felt when she was in his arms. But she barely knew him. How could she love him? She brought her hands up to her head and ran them through her hair.  
  
Just as another fresh flow of tears ran down her face, there was a knock at the door. Not even bothering to look up, she called a muffled 'come in' and continued to cry.  
  
"Nienna?" came his soft voice, "I heard your shouting. I think we should spend as much time together as we can......" he walked over, sitting on the bed next to her. He draped an arm over her shoulder and she leaned against his chiselled chest.  
  
"Why are you going? Isn't there anyone else who can go?" she moaned into his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have pledged my bow. I promise you, when our journey is over, I will return to you, and we can start again"  
  
"Really?" Nienna sniffed, accepting the cotton hankie he handed her.  
  
"Anything for you," he whispered, wiping away her tears with his thumb. She leaned away from him and bent her head.  
  
"Why do you like me? Why not all the other servant girls?"  
  
"There is something about you...... you are different, special, like, there are no words to describe you. I can't help but feel a connection,"  
  
She nodded and leaned in against him, listening to his heartbeat and revelling in the warmth of his skin against hers.  
  
"I have the rest of the day off," she said timidly.  
  
"I have no plans......" he left off, her lips meeting his in a soft kiss.  
  
"Then lets use the time we have then" Nienna whispered huskily, throwing the hankie to the floor and pushing him back onto her bed.  
  
"Why wait till tonight?" he grinned back. She smiled as she straddled him, and still fully clothed, bucked her hips forward, earning a satisfied groan from his throat. She smiled devilishly and did it again, this time feeling the bulge underneath her grow larger. She slowly started to unlace his loose shirt, running her cool hands over his tight pale skin. He simply lay there, letting her have her fun.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.  
  
"Much," she replied, leaning over him and placing her hands either sides of his body. She bent in to kiss him, but he turned his head and began to kiss her neck, reaching to undo the front of her dress. She pulled away, still straddling him and wagging her finger.  
  
"Wait till your turn" she said, stroking her hand down his exposed chest before ripping it off him and throwing it to the floor. She felt him tighten beneath her.  
  
"So you like a bit of feistiness then?" she asked. She bent down and unleashed her tongue all over his upper torso, his lips, his neck, his body......  
  
Legolas groaned and gripped the sides of the bed as she did the most wonderful things to him. She sat up once more, panting, her chest rising and falling in a seductive manner. Legolas could not take it anymore; he reached forward and tore off the laces on the front of her dress, ripping it open to reveal her milky white skin, her perfect bosom waiting to be touched.  
  
"You are an angel," he exclaimed, reaching forward and cupping her breasts. She moved her legs and rolled them both over so he was on top, pressed against her. He placed his hands either side of them both, and leaned down to whisper in her ear:  
  
"I will dream of you every night and we shall fulfil our fantasies when I return,"  
  
Nienna shivered slightly and smiled warmly. She propped herself up with her elbows, effectively rubbing and pushing her breasts against his body. He groaned once more, putting a hand behind her head and pulling her towards him. She searched his face, following little lines and smooth skin.  
  
"What?" he breathed.  
  
"Just printing a memory of you, into my mind. I don't know why I would, but I don't want to forget you," Nienna said, brushing his long hair away form his face. He turned his head to the side and looked at his tunic on the floor. Nienna followed his gaze and cupped the side of his face, turning it to her.  
  
"Please, lets share the time we have together, do it for us,"  
  
US. That word echoed in Legolas' head as she kissed his neck. So she wanted to continue with the relationship? He smiled at her and moved off her so he was resting on his elbow beside her. He used he free hand to slip the top of her dress right off her, letting her wriggle out of the skirt part. The dress was added to his tunic.  
  
She pressed her naked body against his half naked one. Slowly, she grinded her hip against his groin, earning a loud open mouthed moan. She loved that sound and repeated her action again. Legolas rid himself of his trousers, leaving them both naked. Slowly, he ran a single finger down from her chin to her sex. He drifted the finger lazily over her and she sighed, longing for more.  
  
"Make it last......" she whispered......  
  
He thrust a single finger into her and she grasped his back with her nails, leaving little marks.  
  
"Mmmm, oh god, oh Valar, touch me! GODDD!" Nienna moaned as he probed her with his slender finger, adding another. He obeyed her command, pressing down on her nub with his thumb, enjoying her loud sigh and feeling her fluids soak his hand.  
  
"God, that was good!" she exclaimed, releasing her tight grip from his back and stroking his silky hair that cascaded over them both.  
  
He smiled and looked downwards to his body. Nienna understood his gesture and pushed him off her with a strong shove. He landed next to her and she immediately straddled his legs leaving his crotch open to her. He was ready.  
  
She gripped his length with one hand, moving up and down it a few times until a bead of pre-cum formed. She gladly bent over him and licked it off with a sharp pointy tongue.  
  
"Nienna!" he whispered hoarsely, a large smile forming on his face as he stared at the carved ceiling.  
  
She took his whole length into her mouth and proceeded to suck and lick, moving her head around and following him as he gripped her head with his beautiful hands. After a short while, he could no longer take the heat building up inside of him and he warned her before releasing into her mouth. She swallowed before throwing her head back, her hair whipping into the air.  
  
"That was......" Legolas panted as he pulled her up to his side, placing tiny kissed all over her. They lay together until they got their breath back.  
  
"What shall we do, wait till tonight?"  
  
"Under the stars......"  
  
"I know just the spot," finished Legolas, turning to his lover and smiling.  
  
Sorry guys, but I wanted to have the next chapter really good you know? And if anyone has suggestions to when where how etc, u can get my email on my profile page. Please keep reading, you keep me going! Nikee xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


End file.
